Hybrid Empire
The Hybrid Empire is an Empire in Stick Empires. It is a crossover of the Order and Chaos Empires. They have Passive Cure. Units Hybrid Miner The economic backbone of the Hybrid Empire. Stats are the same as Order and Chaos miners. Swordcrawl The light melee and semi-scout unit of the Hybrid Empire. The Swordcrawl is a mashup of the Swordwrath and the Crawler from the Order and Chaos Empires respectively. It has 2 bars of HP and moves as fast as a Spearton. A passive ability can be researched, called Predatory Rage. Once researched, all Swordcrawls move faster, at the speed of a Water Elemental. Another ability can be researched, known as Fury of the Pack. Upon researching the ability, Swordcrawls will receive an increase in attack speed scaling up to a pack size of 6. This makes crawlers in groups gain individual attack rate until the group has 6 Swordcrawls in. The Swordcrawl does less base damage than a Swordwrath for balancing reasons. The Swordcrawl costs 115 Gold and takes 11.5 seconds to research. Occupies 1 Population. Archidead The light ranged unit of the Hybrid Empire. The Archidead is a mashup of the Archer and the Dead, and has 2 bars of HP. It is also Armoured and travels slightly faster than an Albowtross. Its researchable ability is Poison Arrows. Once activated, all arrows fired by the Archidead in question inflict slightly increased damage and apply Poison DoT for 22 seconds (so the poison has a time limit, unlike normal poison which lasts forever unless cured). The Archidead costs 315 Gold and takes 15 seconds to research. Occupies 3 Population. Mericusa The healer and spellcaster unit of the Hybrid Empire. A mashup of the Meric and the Medusa. It heals friendly units by a small amount of HP, about 50% that of a Meric's heal. Its abilities are Petrify and Healing Flux. Petrify exists by default and does the same damage as Medusa's Petrify but with a significantly longer cooldown and moderately less range. Healing Flux must be researched, and when executing this ability the snakes on the Mericusa's hair spit out a pool of blue liquid on the ground. All friendly units (including air units) touching this pool will regenerate over time and be rinsed of all status effects for as long as they stand on it. This pool has a 22% longer duration than the pool spawned by Medusa's ability, Venom Flux, but lacks the latter's devastating area control capabilities. Information about ability costs are coming soon. The Mericusa costs 300 Gold and 400 Mana, taking 23 seconds to research. Occupies 4 Population. Magikai A mashup of the Magikill and the Marrowkai, the Magikai is the offensive spellcaster unit of the Hybrid Empire. The Magikai has 4 bars of HP. Its abilities are Fire Reaper and Lightning Fists. When using the Fire Reaper ability, the Magikai targets an enemy, then spawns a burning reaper that homes in on that enemy, similar to the Marrowkai's Reaper attack. However, once the burning reaper touches the target, it explodes instead of inducing fear on the opponent. The explosion does about the same damage as the Magikill's Blast ability. When using the Lightning Fists ability, the Magikai targets an area. Then, the Magikai slams his fist into the ground, causing a series of electrified fists to emerge from the ground of the targeted area. These fists emerge in a diverging X-shape pattern. After the fists are gone, they leave lightning walls in their wake, similar to the Magikill's Electric Wall ability. The Magikai costs 500 Gold and 400 mana, taking 27 seconds to research. Occupies 5 Population. Spearknight The Spearknight is the main tank of the Hybrid Empire and a mashup of the Spearton and the Juggerknight. It has 6 bars of HP and is Armoured. It has 2 researchable abilities: Spear Throw and Shield Wall. When using Spear Throw, the Spearknight throws his spear at the enemy, inflicting high damage. After throwing the spear, the Spearknight uses a small axe as weapon for 25 seconds before regaining the spear. While using the axe, the Spearknight has decreased attack rate and attack damage. While using Shield Wall the Spearknight forms a Shield Wall like a Spearton, but unlike a Spearton the Spearknight is still able to attack normally but lacks the ability to Shield Bash. Just like a Spearton, Spearknights take 40% less damage from all sources while using Shield Wall. The Spearknight costs 425 Gold and 65 Mana, taking 19 seconds to research. Occupies 3 Population. Shadow Bomber The kamikaze assassination unit of the Hybrid Empire. It is also a mashup of the Shadowrath and the Bomber. The Shadow Bomber has 3 bars of HP and travels as fast as a Ninja Monkey. Like the Shadowrath, the Shadow Bomber possesses Fixate as its passive ability. Its special ability is Kamikaze, where the Shadow Bomber becomes invisible like Shinobi, and the unit it hits while using this ability takes slightly less damage than Shinobi I and suffers from the poison effect. Then, 0.27 seconds after the hit, the Shadow Bomber explodes, inflicting 1.5 bars of damage to all units within the explosion radius, as well as applying the Burn effect. This ability can be further upgraded to Kamikaze II to inflict more damage; in its upgraded form, the ability does slightly less damage than Shinobi II on the first hit and 2 bars of damage in the explosion. Shadow Bombers do not explode upon dying from any means other than the Kamikaze ability. Its basic attack is the same as a Shadowrath, but with slightly less damage. Costs 425 Gold and 125 Mana, taking 23 seconds to research. Occupies 3 Population. Albiclipsor The Albiclipsor is the aerial ranged unit of the Hybrid Empire and a mashup of the Albowtross and the Eclipsor. Hybrid Giant The heavy tank of the Hybrid Empire. This unit is like a Chaos Giant but instead of wielding a corpse the Giant uses a large boulder attached to an oversized chain as a secondary weapon in conjunction with a club. This is merely an aesthetic difference, as the stats of Hybrid Giants and Chaos Giants are the same. Category:Empires Category:Hybrid Empire Units